The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. No bureaucrats are needed. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = = Requests for Sysop Rights = Toa Makao In my time on this wiki, I have helped solve a lot of problems. I have updated stale pages, I have fought my fair share of vandalism, but I think the most important gift I have donated to this wiki is my time. I visit more than once a day, and I edit here more than on any other wiki. I rarely edit on BS01, I edit CB wiki a bit more regularly, but I have contributed immensely to this wiki, and I am now in the top seven users on the wiki (see community widget). I think it is about time I got adminship. Go ahead, vote against me if you want, you will not hurt my feelings, there is always time for me to try again. For # I think it's time he was given adminship, plus we have a few inactive ones. And it won't hurt anything if he was promoted, at least, not in my opinion. He's been around a while, he knows what he's doing, and he hasn't ever been rude or mean to anyone (except once, but they're practically best friends now). [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) #I'm completely for him. I agree with Panaka. Also, I don't know what that mean part was (unless it was me) but that is good to hear. If you are refering to us, yes, I'd completely say he is one of the greatest friends I've made on wikia.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) #You've made alot of edits and put alot of work into them.Tuma3224 02:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #You've helped Bioniclepedia alot.You deserve it.Andrew1219 02:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Against Comments I have nothing against you, but I don't we need new admins right now. But, if I say no, then your request will be removed. And if another user requests for adminship when we need one, then it's a bit unfair for you. So Daiku? You're in charge of User Promotion, should we create a "waiting list" for users who have won the vote but aren't yet needed? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I was going to get to this earlier, but the database was locked. Anybody know what's up with that? But anyways, I was going to suggest removing this for the time being. We're sorting out the Admin responsibilities right now, and we may be dropping a few inactives - but then again, we may not. We're looking to make a certain number of admin "slots," and if all of those slots are filled, we won't accept any more admins. So give us a bit of time to get that sorted out. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::The database was locked for maintenance. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 01:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I understand. I can wait, I'm in no rush. Yeah, I'd go with them. It looks like Bioniclepedia has too many admins. That's one of the reasons they wouldn't let me be an admin. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =